


The Adventures of Rey and Kylo: Mystery of the Moon Base

by Sherman1023



Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: LS2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherman1023/pseuds/Sherman1023
Summary: When the Force achieves perfect balance near the end of “The Rise of Skywalker,” a mysterious beam of light transports Rey Skywalker and Ben Solo from the Sith Temple on Exegol. They find themselves within a NASA moon base in the near future. Danger looms, and threatens the base’s crew. Can Rey and Ben help the NASA team escape from an infestation of Murder Hornets?
Kudos: 15





	The Adventures of Rey and Kylo: Mystery of the Moon Base

Rey opened her eyes. In her half-awake haze she spotted Kylo, lying on the ground across from her.  _ Not Kylo. Ben. _ She smiled, glad that he had survived the beam of blinding light that had enveloped them only moments before. What had been the source of the mysterious, luminous energy? In Rey’s heart, she knew that it had surrounded them just as the Force reached perfect balance. Perhaps it was some unknown consequence of the destruction of the Sith.

Ben stirred, groaning as he reached to touch his temple, but stopped as soon as he noticed Rey. He returned her smile.

“We did it,” he said. “It’s over…” His happy expression quickly faded as he glanced at their surroundings. “Where the hell are we?”

The stone floors of the Sith Temple on Exegol had vanished, replaced by sterile metal and bright white plastic. Mechanical equipment was attached to the walls of the cramped room around them, and screens displayed readouts in some alien language.

“How long were we asleep?” wondered Rey. “And who took us to this place?”

“Who are you?” Both Rey and Ben turned towards the sound of the unfamiliar voice. A being encased by white armor filled the entrance to the room, with two similarly-adorned creatures in the passage behind it.  _ Stormtroopers! _ Rey’s hand instinctively went for the hilt of her lightsaber, but she hesitated as the image before her became more clear. The white suits were not armor at all, but some sort of heavy fabric. The helmets also lacked the distinctive markings and half-circle eye holes of First Order Stormtroopers. Instead, the entire front face of the helmets was occupied by a single piece of what appeared to be reflective glass.

“I could ask you the same question!” snarled Ben, leaping from the ground.  _ He may have returned to the light, but perhaps he still needs to work on maintaining the calmness of a Jedi _ , thought Rey.

“Jesus, calm down.” The lead individual grasped their helmet with two gloved hands and pulled it off, revealing the face of a woman. “I’m commander Olson, head of this operation. How did the two of you get into the base? NASA had no resupply missions scheduled through the next three months.”

Rey slowly stood up, glancing at Ben to gauge whether or not he was still about to ignite his lightsaber. Ben appeared tense, but his expression had begun to shift from rage to confusion. Rey turned her attention back to Olson.

“Who is this Nasa, and what base have we been brought to?”

“Are you serious?” said Olson. “NASA. National Aeronautics and Space Administration. The one they teach you about in elementary school. As for where we are, there’s only one lunar base.”

“Which star system?” asked Ben. Olson’s eyebrows shot up. She appeared to be mulling over a response when a comlink began to crackle from within her helmet.

“Come in Lunar Base! This is Houston.” Olson shifted her helmet up to bring its microphone closer to her lips.

“Copy Houston. There’s been a new development up here.”

“Was the venting operation successful?” asked the voice on the comlink. “We have some strange readings on the ground.”

“Yes, all atmosphere was vented from C-block prior to repressurization,” said Olson. “I’m hoping that took care of our little problems.”

“Excuse me,” said Rey, “why were you intentionally depressurizing a section of your own base?”

“Who was that?” asked Houston.

“Two people just arrived who look alarmingly like the actors Daisy Ridley and Adam Driver,” said Olson. “We’re not sure how they got in, or which space agency sent them…” she was cut off by loud static followed by dead silence. The comlink was no longer functioning.

“Shit, they must have gotten into the base’s radio antenna,” said Olson. She glanced at Rey. “You might as well know what kind of danger you just stepped into. We had to depressurize part of the base to get rid of some stowaways that had infiltrated our spacecraft. That’s why we were wearing our pressure suits.”

Rey felt her stomach turn. “You executed people by exposing them to a vacuum? That’s monstrous.”

“No, not people,” said Olson. “Murder hornets.”

* * *

“This place is so small it wouldn’t fit a Stormtrooper battalion,” muttered Ben. He was gazing out the thick windows of Lunar Base’s mess room. A skinny section of the base could be observed outside, stretching about a hundred meters into the distance and casting dark shadows over the gray rocky surface. In the sky above, a shining blue world twinkled amongst the stars.

“What exactly are the Murder Hornets?” Rey asked Olson, who was sitting at the table across from her. “Pirates? Bounty Hunters?” The base commander raised her eyebrows, then shrugged.

“They’re giant insects that originated in Asia. It seems that some of them built a small nest in our spacecraft’s command module prior to liftoff. I have no idea how they were missed during the sterilization process.”

“If they’re only insects, surely we can defeat them,” said Rey.

“I don’t think it’s going to be so easy,” sighed Olson. “We used to have a five-person crew. VandeVort and Grigg were killed right after we arrived. These bugs are no joke. And they multiplied so fast.”

“Where are they now?” asked Rey. Olson shrugged.

“We thought that we had flushed them all out when we decompressed C-block, but it looks like they’ve spread out to the communications center in A-block. We can’t easily depressurize that section since it doesn’t contain any airlocks, and that cuts off our only escape route.”

“Your ship?”

“Yes, our lander.” Olson looked at Rey quizzically. “But the two of you must have docked a second lander somewhere, right?”

“No,” said Rey, “I believe we were brought here by the Force.”

“The Force?”

“That’s not how the Force works,” said Ben, turning away from the windows.

“It’s the only explanation I can think of,” said Rey. “Our Force Dyad is strong. We were able to transport a lightsaber through its power. Perhaps we were transported in a similar way.”

“To where?” asked Ben.

“To wherever we are needed,” said Rey, a new conviction gripping her heart.

“Right…” said Olson. “In any case, can you use this “force” to get us off this rock?”

“I don’t think so,” said Rey. “At least, I don’t know how.”

“But maybe we can help with your hornet problem,” said Ben. Rey looked up at him.  _ Ready to lend aid to others. Han Solo would be proud. _ Olson tapped her knuckles against the table.

“Unless you brought some Raid, I’m not sure how you’ll be able to assist,” she said. “Hell, even if you brought Raid, it would probably poison us all if it were sprayed into our recirculating air.”

“A raid is exactly what I propose!” said Ben. “Rey and I are strong in the Force. Together, we shall enter the beasts’ lair and destroy them.”

“There’s too many,” said Olson. “They will swarm you, sting you, and kill you. They’re called ‘murder hornets’ for a reason.”

“We have no choice,” said Rey. “At the very least, we’ll clear a path to the escape ship. Then your crew will be able to evacuate.”

“How do you possibly think you’ll survive?”

Ben ignited his lightsaber, it’s snap-hiss and brilliant glow drawing gasps from Olson and her two subordinates. He pointed it towards the window, staring down the shining blade at the distant sections of the base.

“They will be no match for us,” he said.

“First off, what the fuck is that thing?” said Olson, “And second, you’re pointing the wrong way. A-block is behind you.”

“Oh,” said Ben. He shuffled around, and Rey giggled to herself.

* * *

Olson held up her fist, signaling the group to stop. Rey peered ahead at the large metal door that blocked their way. It contained a small porthole with a window, but everything beyond appeared nearly pitch black.

“As I suspected, they got into the electrical systems,” said Olson. “It looks like A-block’s lighting is out of commission.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” said Ben, tapping the hilt of his lightsaber. “We’ll lead the way.” Rey nodded in agreement.

Olson tried the door, but it refused to open. “Damn,” she said. “The automatic lock must have engaged when the power went out.”

Rey closed her eyes. The Force filled her and flowed through her arm. She reached out and felt the door within her mind. Moving it was as easy as blowing out a candle, and as she opened her eyes she could see that it was already swinging clear to allow their passage.

“What. The. Fuck.” Olson’s eyes bulged. She shook her head and grumbled that none of this was remotely possible.

Rey and Ben drew their lightsabers and activated them, illuminating the corridor ahead. It appeared identical to the other sections of the base that they had seen, filled with stainless steel, hard plastics, and delicate machinery along the walls. The passage was unsettling, not just due to the lack of power, but also because of the lack of any sounds or motion at all. It seemed completely dead.

“Where are these hornets?” Ben wondered aloud. The group cautiously trudged forward. A few meters into the corridor, Rey felt a strange vibration through her boots. Then a low hum started, and began to grow louder.

“That’s them,” whispered Olson. When they reached a bend in the passage, Ben waved everyone back. He peered around the corner, then quickly turned back to look at Rey.

“A swarm,” he said. “They cover every surface ahead, from the floor to the ceiling. Each about as large as my hand.” His eyes darkened. “And they have stingers the size of Rancor teeth.” Rey breathed in deeply, then nodded.

“We’ll need to work fast.”

“Be careful, Rey.”

She smiled. “You too, Ben.”

They leapt around the corner and into the hive. The wriggling masses formed a tunnel stretching out before them, and the center began to fill with creatures taking flight.  _ They sense us.  _ Rey felt them through the Force.  _ Burning anger. Beings that serve the Dark Side. They mean to kill us all. _ The first wave of hornets dove towards them. Ben’s blade flashed out and burned through the monsters, leaving only a few pairs of legs and wings to fall gently to the floor. He quickly reset his stance and struck out at the next attackers. Rey, too, began to slice through the oncoming storm of nightmare creatures. She saw the reflection of her blade in their compound eyes, and then watched as those same eyes melted away as the lightsaber passed through.

The rest of the creatures, now fully alerted to the presence of the Jedi, started to move faster. They came like enormous blaster bolts, and Rey found herself barely able to keep up.

“Watch out!” shouted Ben. Before Rey could realize what was happening, a searing pain worse than a hot nail drove through her foot. She shrieked and swatted the hornet that had gotten her with the lightsaber, instantly vaporizing its body. As more hornets approached, she tried to adjust her battle stance, but found that her injured foot could no longer support her weight. She tumbled backwards onto the floor.

“Rey!” Ben turned to help her, but grimaced as a pair of hornets stabbed into his left bicep. He incinerated them with his lightsaber, yet more and more creatures descended upon him. Ben screamed as another hornet stung him in the chest, and again when one got his leg. His body crumpled to the floor, now in danger of being overrun by the sea of deadly insects.  _ No! _ thought Rey.  _ I can’t let them get Ben! _ Scrambling to think of a way out, Rey recalled what Olson had said about this section’s lack of airlocks and how there was no way to depressurize the area.

“Everyone, hang onto something!” shouted Rey, and she thrust her lightsaber into the corridor’s wall. A burning smell filled the room as the blade melted through layers of metal and insulation. Rey felt the creatures beginning to crawl over her, followed by stabbing pains in her legs. But then there was a rush of wind, and the insects began to peel away. Rey grasped some of the plastic equipment bolted to the wall and held on as the atmosphere exploded out of the hole she had created. She glanced at Ben, and saw that he had also managed to gain a handhold. A cloud of hornets was trying to escape, but a steady stream of them was being pulled through the hole by the overpowering vacuum outside the base.  _ I hope I made the right decision _ . Pain and lack of oxygen finally overwhelmed Rey, and she allowed her eyes to close.

* * *

“... three, two, one.” Rey awoke to the sound of a constant, rolling thunder. Dull pain filled her body, and her head was still swimming. The room shook around her, and she realized that they were in some sort of cramped transport ship. Olson’s crew, encased by their white spacesuits, appeared to be working a control console from the seats in front of Rey. To her left, a figure dressed in black was strapped into another chair. Rey breathed a sigh of relief.  _ Ben _ . He was covered in welts, and a large stinger was still embedded in one of them, but he seemed to be alright.

Rey tapped Olson’s shoulder. “If you need a pilot, I have plenty of experience.” Olson looked back at her.

“No thanks. Trust me, we spent months training on this lander with SpaceX,” said Olson..

“Oh. Take off seemed a bit rough. I guess the repulsorlifts must be malfunctioning.”

Ben groaned and shook his head as he gained consciousness. He looked squarely at Rey. “That was crazy. I can’t believe you did that.” Rey blushed.

“Sorry,” she said. “I know it was pretty stupid, but I couldn’t think of another way out.”

“It worked.” Ben smiled. “You saved us.”

“But who saved  _ us _ ?” Rey wondered. “The last thing I remember was the air being sucked out of A-block.”

“You’re both lucky my crew still had our spacesuits,” said Olson. She jabbed a finger back at Ben. “He was especially difficult to drag all the way to the lander.”

“What will happen now?” asked Ben.

“Well, we’ve set a course to rendezvous with our return craft parked in lunar orbit,” said Olson. “It will take about three days to get back to Earth. My guess is that NASA won’t send anyone back to repair Lunar Base until they’re absolutely sure that any potential remaining hornets have starved to death.”

“Then it’s over,” sighed Rey.

“We wouldn’t have made it out without the two of you,” said Olson. “I still don’t know where you came from, but you have my eternal gratitude.”

And with that, Rey could feel sheets of blinding white light enveloping her body again. She smiled at Ben.  _ I don’t know where we’re off to next, but I’m sure it’s wherever we’re needed most. _


End file.
